Interactive flows of data in the Internet may use web server page caching technologies. Via these technologies, a user's request for a web page may result in a web page cache being accessed before a targeted web server is accessed, and the requested web page is retrieved directly from the web page cache if a copy of the requested web page is stored therein; otherwise, the database for the web server will be queried for the requested web page.
Web page cache functions include cached page storage, cached page replacement, and cached page refreshing. Web server page caching technologies include page caching storage to store web pages that a user has previously accessed, according to the order in which the web pages were accessed using a first-in-first-out approach that replaces the oldest web page in the cache first.